Affection of the Mermaid
by BrightSakura
Summary: Catching a mermaid, avoiding his brother, and barely managing to remain emotionally stable, Uchiha Sasuke spends one summer night living in what one would call, a "soap opera". SasuSaku Mermaid AU


_*-Affection of the Mermaid-*_

Fishing wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do - considering he had to tie live bait to a fishing hook only to wait a painfully long to feel a grip on his hook. Sasuke was never a patient one, when he wanted something, he expected it immediately and this was no exception. The boy had been in the same spot for hours on end. He may be impatient - but he was yet too stubborn to give up.

"Sasuke! It's 9 at night! Food's getting cold!"

Sasuke's brother was the cook and cleaner of the house ever since their parents passed away. He was thankful for his brother's protection but he was 16 years-old now - did he really need to be watch over 24/7?

"Itachi, I'll be in there once I catch a fish!"

"You'll get hurt!"

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!"

"You are so stubborn!"

"Just watch - I'll prove you wrong!"

The elder brother rolled his eyes, of course his little brother wouldn't listen to him. He never listened to their parents either. Mikoto would always tell her son to stop being reckless with his own safety - yet as usual, Sasuke always refused to take heed in his mother's wisdom.

"Fine, I'm going inside, Sasuke. I hope you can stay alive! If not...it was nice knowing you." With that, Itachi stepped back inside.

'Psh, of course he'd use the guilt trip," Sasuke thought, 'But I'm still tired as hell - where are the fish?'

A sudden tug pulled on his fishing rod, getting heavier by the second. Sasuke was pleased with the weight - but yet the fish he caught seemed almost as heavy as a shark. The pull was difficult but surely worth it when Sasuke managed to pull his prey out of the water. Well - it would be the other way around if his catch was awake. Long pink hair hugged the pale body it was attached to. Its lower body was covered in lighter pink scales with what seemed to be string-like fins on either side leading down to a larger fin at the very end of the creature's tail.

A golden necklace and earrings complimented the creature's upper half with a bra-like top made from seashells. No one in the world would expect such a creature to exist - but yet Sasuke was looking at it with his own eyes; a mermaid.

But it was then when he noticed where he caught here...which would explain why both of her hands were cross over with his bloody hook pierced through the girl's palms, that were bleeding furiously. Sasuke was aware of the dangers she would endure if he left her in the water; sharks have a strong taste for blood. Luckily, the mermaid was close enough for him to reach out and grab her. He was clearly responsible for her wound - it was only right to treat her, wasn't it?

**xxXXxx**

Itachi was probably asleep at the time so Sasuke figured it would be safe to let the mermaid in. He'd take her to the bathroom and put her in the basin to prevent her from dehydration, then he'd treat her wounds. Yeah, it sounded like a realistic plan didn't it? The hook that trapped both of her palms was a rather thin one and wouldn't tear too much skin if it was pulled out.

By the time Sasuke stepped into his house, the mermaid's tail had morphed into legs. He honestly preferred to look straight than down when he carried her upstairs. He wondered if mermaids ever preserved their modesty and got something to cover themselves once out of water.

He entered the bathroom to fill the large basin with warm water. He wasn't sure if her natural habitat was cool or warm but for Sasuke, it was freezing outside. Once the basin was filled, he couldn't help but look at the mermaid's sleeping face. According to the legends, mermaids would use their beauty to lure sailors to their demise. But here it didn't seem the girl had much of an advantage did she?

Sasuke lifted his hands to the mermaid's and gently gripped both sides of his fishing rod that slid through her palms. Ever so lightly, he pulled at the hilt of his rod slowly and curving down to prevent the hook from stabbing any more of her palm. As the end of the rod was released from her now free hands, he noticed her wounds were rapidly sealing themselves and before long, all that was left were spots of dried blood.

'Should I put her back?' The teenager wondered, 'Am I kidding? This is a once in a lifetime chance! Besides...what if she's too weak to swim?'

Sasuke stuck with his original plan and lowered the pinkette into the water. He hoped he was imagining things when he saw her closed eyes flutter. The Uchiha was proved wrong as soon as the mermaid's eyes shot open. Sasuke didn't think she could be anymore beautiful than she already appeared to be. Emerald eyes glared at their savior - fierce, threatening, but luring none the less, but Sasuke avoided her gaze and focused on her tail, watching it sway back and forth.

Now that he got a closer look, her tail fins were much larger than he anticipated. In fact, part of him wanted run his hand over her tail as a whole.

"Do you admire my tail?" The mermaid suddenly spoke.

Sasuke was taken aback aback by the sudden exchange of dialogue.

"Did you rescue me?"

"I-I caught you, yeah."

"Thanks. I was hoping I wouldn't get eaten."

She thanked him but she clearly didn't trust him, her eyes said it all.

"What's your name?"

"S-Sasuke. You?"

"I'm Sakura."

The two stared at each other in an awkward silence. Sasuke could see Sakura soften a bit - perhaps she was starting to trust him after all. But he knew better than to assume she was going to put her faith in him that easily.

"You're handsome."

The unexpected compliment left by the mermaid, left Sasuke flustered. He was never one to blush or get nervous, but right now was a definite exception.

"I-thanks."

"Why are you stuttering?"

"I don't see mermaids that often"

"...and I don't see humans that often." Sakura stated with simplicity.

"Sasuke! Who are you talking to?!" Called an all-too familiar voice.

"No one, nii-san!" Sasuke replied

"...then why are you waking me up in the middle of the night to talk to yoursel-"

Sasuke didn't even notice his elder brother entering the bathroom until he didn't bother to finish his sentence. Even Sasuke was surprised his brother didn't faint - he looked more frustrated than surprised.

"You again?"

"What's the matter?" Sakura smugly replied to the angry Uchiha. It was clear the two of them had met before...but when?

"First you seduce me, and now my little brother?! I wonder how many hearts you've broken in your hundred years of living!"

A quiet reply swayed through Sasuke's mind, 'I should be asking you the same thing, nii-san. But then again, I highly doubt you'll live to be at least 60.'

"I didn't break your heart Itach-"

"Then why do you choose to disappear after you say you 'love' me?"

Sasuke never saw his brother as the emotional type, but his actions clearly proved the former wrong.

"I didn't know how to tell you my feelings weren't genuine, Itachi. I'm sorry!" Retorted Sakura.

So many emotions filled up the small room and little to no explanations were given to Sasuke - to him, he was briefly living in a mere soap opera.

"Sakura...don't break his heart...okay?" Itachi left the quiet statement to hang as he quietly left the scene, "So damn tired…"

The younger Uchiha turned to the rosette mermaid. Clearly Sasuke was rather speechless but that didn't affect her when she spoke again, "I like you."


End file.
